falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Establishment of the Federal Emergency Management Agency Act of 565AER-
Preamble: "In today's world many of our Emergency Responders face uncertainty with what they are to do. With the rise in terrorism and other attacks on Falleen soil many First Responders and others may not know how to handle a situation, or worse, may handle it incorrectly. As such there is a need for organizations, such as the one I am proposing, to set a nationally recognized standard set of procedures in the event of disasters, man-made or natural. This organization can be used to help save many lives by providing accurate information and having its own highly trained personnel on scene to assist local, state, and federal first responders." Excerpt from Senator Daniel Reagan's speech to the senate. Establishment of the Federal Emergency Management Agency Act of 565AER I. The Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) will be established. *Ia. They will be placed under the control of the Home Secretary. *Ib. FEMA's Chief Administrator will be appointed by the Home Secretary and Imperial Office. II. The Mission of the Federal Emergency Management Agency is to support our citizens and first responders to ensure that as a nation we work together to build, sustain and improve our capability to prepare for, protect against, respond to, recover from and mitigate all hazards. III. FEMA will be made up of three different sub-groups: The Falleen Fire Administration, The Office of Response and Recovery, and The Office of Support. *IIIa. The Falleen Fire Administration (FFA) will sponsor research and conduct studies to support emergency responder health and safety and help fire departments prepare for and respond to fire, natural disasters, non-fire emergencies, and other threats and vulnerabilities. *IIIb. The Office of Response and Recovery (ORR) will provide guidance, leadership and oversight to build, sustain, and improve the coordination and delivery of support to citizens and State, local, and territorial governments to save lives, reduce suffering, protect property and recover from all hazards. *IIIc. The Office of Support (OS) will Provide the support, tools and resources to ensure that FEMA can build, sustain, and improve our capability to prepare for, protect against, respond to, recover from, and mitigate all hazards. IV. The Leaders for each sub-group will be selected by the Chief Administrator of FEMA. *IVa. The head of the FFA will be the Chief Fire Administrator. *IVb. The head of the ORR will be the Associate Administrator. *IVc. The OS will be co-led by the Chief Procurement Officer and the Chief Information Officer in a joint council. *IVd. Each of the sub-administrators will serve as council to the Chief Administrator of FEMA. *IVe. Each of the sub-administrators will have a seat on the NAC. V. FEMA will also consist of the National Advisory Committee (NAC). *Va. The NAC will advise the Chief Administrator on emergency management. *Vb. The NAC will be made up of a pannel consisting of the sub-administrators, the Directors of National & Imperial Police, and officials with extensive knowledge in their field (e.g. fire/police chiefs). *Vc. The NAC will incorporate input from all all levels of government and from first responders themselves in order to best advise the Chief Administrator of FEMA as well as to develop and revise national standard operating procedures for those in a position to respond to any and all emergency situations. *Vd. The NAC will deliver its reports to both the Chief Administrator and the Home Secretary. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations